


sometimes

by KeenIncisions



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenIncisions/pseuds/KeenIncisions
Summary: post-game drabble.  follows an ending where both Jess and Mike survived.  originally posted to my tumblr.





	sometimes

sometimes, you think about how small she looked on that hospital bed, how helpless she’d seemed.  to this day, you can’t begin to count how long you’d spent at her bedside, holding her hand and intently waiting for her to open her eyes.  your lips were dry and scabbed from how often you’d been nervously biting at them, tearing away tiny strips of pink flesh until they cracked and bled.  you’d promised you wouldn’t leave. 

you were still there when she woke.

  
  
sometimes, her movements become restless and uneasy, a near perfect demonstration of your own overwhelming fears and anxieties.  you’d never show it; no, not to her.  she needs you.  she needs your strength.  your voice comes out raspier than you’d intended as you tell her that you’re alright, your good hand coming to rest on its usual place on the back of her head. 

you promise you’ll keep her safe. 

  
  
sometimes, she wakes in the night, screaming, with her heart pounding violently beneath the deep scars on her chest.  your arms instantly become comforting, a safe haven from the nightmares that had previously plagued her, and you hold her until her sobs die down to quiet, calm breaths. 

you deal with your own grief quietly.

  
    
sometimes, you hear a slight tremor creep into her voice that betrays an emotion she’d normally rather die than show: vulnerability.  her mind is still fixed (as yours often is) on the darkness that had consumed her deep in the mines.  her only ray of hope had been the knowledge that you came to her rescue. 

you thought you’d lost her.

  
   
sometimes, she grips your sleeve as you leave the house, practically begging you not to leave her alone.  not again.  she can’t know for sure that you’ll return.  every time, you lean down and press your lips to her forehead, a silent affirmation that you’ll come back for her – again, and always. 

you love her.  you need her.

you'll never admit that you, too, need saving.


End file.
